


House of moriarty

by Stardiva



Category: Sherlock..
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardiva/pseuds/Stardiva
Summary: Ok this is my naughty little bunny.But I figured that if I gave james a place to playHe wouldn't bother John and Sherlock...Besides... HE WANTS TO BREAK FREE,,,,,,Sorry couldn't resist..It is a master /slave story..  Here is chap 6.......rated very R....





	1. Chapter 1

Ok gang , ever have a real ranchy plot bunnie that is so dirty and naughty that you are like ummm no you can't write that one but the bunnie makes you any way.. well this is one such bunnie. it features the master criminal the one the only James Moriarty. And the Uni is a really really au... on another world and time ( ohh and don't worry about sherlock and john) they don't exist in this universe. so they are safe. word of warning this contains very very sexual and some harsh content. still want to enter this world? Ok you've been warned. Enjoy.

now the House of Moriarty.

The master sat in a comfortable chair, his hand caressing the ass of his sex toy who on a large velvet pillow , rested on his stomach , with his ass in the air, within his master's reach. The slave was naked, with only his diamond studded collar around his neck. This was how Master liked him best. Attatched to the collar was a long leather leash which was hooked to the chair in which His master sat.

With each caress of his master's hand, the slave almost purred in contentment. The master, James Moriarty smiled as he cooed at his beautiful sex slave." My toy is such a good poppet."The master leaned over and ran his tongue over the small of the slave's lower back, to the pale ass that was being offered to him.

The master smiled as he felt the body of his favorite slave shiver in its sheer pleasure. In the past he had other sex slaves. But none had been as obedent as this young slave.

Just before he had purchased the young slave, he had two other sex slaves but he had found them gradifing each other in the master's bed which was forbidden. The two had been cast out of his bed chamber, had been whipped in front of the others and sold at auction that very day.

At that Auction, James had watched as a groom gave examples of how obedent this beautiful slave was at obeying some lucky master. Moriarty found this young slave who suited him and seem eager to please any master. So the slave was brought to Moriarty Manor and soon found favor with his master.

The master now leaned back in his chair and smiled as he continued petting "You taste so clean, darling toy. And your skin on your ass is so soft and smooth. It would seem Moran, has, as usuall done a wonderful job with your grooming."

The young slave had a groom ( Moran by name) whose only job it was, was to make sure the Master's special slave was bathed and ready for Master's pleasure. The groom spent several hours a day tending to the maintance of the young slave's as washing it, drying it and polishing the body till it gleamed. Every day the young slave's thick head of blond hair, was washed, combed and dried in the style his master liked.

At the Master's insistance, the slave's pubic hair was also washed and combed out every day . Then the groom covered the young slave's body with a sweet smelling lotion. The young slave's cock ring was snapped on, and a Butt plug made out of the finest material,was inserted in his ass. When the Plug was in place the young slave was ready to please his master and what ever the master had planned for them.

Now as the master sat in his chair, he twisted the plug so it would make his sex slave whimper. Smiling at this, James would twist the plug, again ,he spoke "To who do you belong pet? To who do you devote your self to. To who do you love? " As the plug was twisted and hit his sweet spot, the slave spoke eagerly"I belong to MASTER. I devote myself to him... " The slave whimpered as the plug was taken out of his ass and replaced by a small hard fake cock which for a few minutes was pushed in and pulled out of his body, randomly by his master.

After one final thrust the cock was left in his ass and attached to the cockring. The master then rose and stood in front of him, undoing the robe he wore thus exposing his own handsome body . James unhooked the leash from the slave's collar and went to pick up a riding crop that lay on the dresser."Go to the bed and lay on your back. Master wishes you to be ridden far in to the night. " As the slave lay on the bed, the fake cock still in his ass was pushed deep inside him. It would remain there for the night.

His master come over to him and ran his hands over him. He pulled, squeezed and harshly stroke the young Slave's cock, this cause the cock to hardening despite being locked in a solid gold cockring. the leather straps of the small fake cock were attached to it. Again signaling the cock was to remain in the slave's body for the night.

His master insisted on only the best for his Sex slave/toy. James came from a wealthy family and his home, possesions and his slaves showed this. He had countless , nameless slaves for every thing from pealing grapes to turning the pages of books he read. But under no circumstances were any of the slaves to go near The master's Sex toy or to touch him, unless it was their duty such as to bathe, feed the young slave or put his collar or his cockring on . Any who dared use the sex slave with out permission or reason.

( which was never when it came to this toy) were made a example of and whipped bruteily by their master in front of the other slaves. But then Moran had suggested to his Master that instead of whipping the slaves , that all the slaves and any new ones that came after be castrated. That way, there was no worry about any one stepping out of line when it came to the master's special slave.

James had jumped at this idea and ordered it done. Besides he reasoned cruelly , there were so meny other reasons to whip slaves for the slightest things. It was known that James ruled his slaves with a iron fist. His word was law. And if the master wished to whip one of his slaves on a whim, then so be least once a week James gave the order for a random slave to be whipped in front of him.

So , when a new slave was perchase even for the smallest task such as deseeding oranges, a castration took place before the slave entered the Moriarty household.

The young slave now lay on the bed,his master reached between the slave's legs and pushed the fake cock deeper into the young slave's body, causing a moan to escape from the young slave's lips. James discarded the robe he wore and nimbley mounted the young slave and sat down on his cock,facing the slave's several minutes the master rode his toy roughly, as he pulled and pushed the fake cock in and out of his toy's beautiful the young slave longed to come, but he knew he could not.

To come before Master gave the command to, would be to disobey. It was only when his cock ring was undone and only then when Master commanded it could his slave young slave had learned when he had first come to The house of Moriarty that his lot was to make Master happy sexually both in and out of master's bed room. His master had train him to obey him. He had made mistakes in the begining such as taking too long to give his master pleasure, and crying out in the middle of a sexual act at times when he had been ordered to remain silent. Also speaking out of turn when they were out at elegant social events. ( which was the only time the slave wore his only outfit of clothing. A dark suit made of the finest slik.) After such a event when he got home the master ordered him striped and the suit put away til the next time, and his collar put back on.

At those times, his punishment, had been lashes with a riding crop by another slave as he was hooked to a machine that shoved a butt plug in and out of him as the Master watched. Gradually the punishements became less and less till finally the slave learned how to please his master. He also learned to only speak in public when he was spoken to. At these events Master lent him to other masters and mistresses to dance with. Only Other Dominates were allowed to fondle and kiss another Dom's slave at these events. Also only with the permission of that Slave's owner.

In the higher circles of society, it was said that no sex slave was as polite and polished as the Young blonde one of James Moriarty.

See i warned you... Will post the other chaps ... Just wanted to see how people like this 

on this sight.


	2. Chapter 2

ok ummmm again i have to warn you the next chap contains more whipping and sex...

still wanna enter this word? welll i warned you...

Enjoy..

In the higher circles of society, it was said that no sex slave was as polite and polished as the Young blonde one of James Moriarty.

The Master often took the young handsome slave for walks around town. Master was proud of his young stud and wish to show him off. Often the young slave was naked for the world to see what a fine beauty the Moriarty sexual slave was.. For these outings the young man was often attired only in his Diamond collar, his gold cock ring, and a small butt plug in his ass.. As they went along His master would smack his pale ass with the tip of his riding crop, to keep him moving. As they walked along, they often met other Dominates, walking their own sex slaves. Some had leashes, others were leading their slaves by their cocks. Some had bull whip slaves to keep the doms' sex slaves moving. Moriarty used both his slave's cock and a leash.. During these outings, The master would stop and talk to other Doms , The two Doms, often going to a local Cafe for Tea. Where they would often meet and join other Doms and their slaves.

The sex slaves were to kneel on the provided cushions beside their respective masters and wait. No sex slave was allowed to speak.

His leash would be attached to his Master's chair. but it was taken off his collar by one of the Eatery slaves , and hooked on his cock ring to which his master would often tug on it.

As Master chatted with the other Doms and ate, he would often caress his sex slave's bare ass and twist the plug deeper in to the pale ass. Smiling as the young man moaned in pleasure . As the master ate his lunch he would feed the young slave the biscuts and cheese that were made available to feed one's Sex slave. The slave enjoyed this for as he took the food in his mouth and ate , his master would run his hand along his bare back and cup the young slave's bare ass. The master would coo " Thats my good poppet . You like that don't you. Yes you do." as he caressed the bare ass that was offered to him. This made the young slave shiver in delight. Then the master would turn back to the other doms and the group would continued to eat and chat.

As he knelt there with his head in his master's lap and offering his ass to him,The young slave often notice that as some of the other Doms sex slaves waited, they would often kneel in front of their own master , and suck their master's cocks as they waited for the Doms to finish lunch with out permission. The other Doms never seemed to mind this and continued eating their lunch and chatting to each other.

The young Moriarty sex slave never did that , To suck his master's cock in a public place was forbidden unless the Master commanded it. . The only time the Master's cock could be sucked in public was when they were at the different S&M clubs at which the Master was a member.

He had only been in the Moriarty house a month when the Sex slave unknowingly , had done this once at a outside eatery. He had hoped it would have pleased his The master had been livid. The slave's head had been yanked away from his master's cock. The young slave received several harsh blows on his ass by the riding crop. and his leash had been pulled harshly as he was lead away in shame. His master seethed as he squeezed The young man's cock forcefully.

The young slave had been beaten by Master when they had returned home and made to endure a fake cock up his ass for two hours. Master had one of the other slaves put a Large fake cock in his ass, and hook it to a fuck machine which pulled the cock in and out of the young slave's ass. The sex slave never knew how fast or when the fake cock would enter him. But he took it as part of his punishment for displeasing his master.

The master had yelled at him and had pulled his hair between each blow and every time the plug entered him " You are never to suck my cock in public. Unless I give you permission. I AM YOUR MASTER. You will never do that again. Do you understand me SEX SLAVE. DO YOU." He had hissed through clutched teeth between blows of the crop. The slave had nodded weakly and had said over and over "Yes my master." He had also begged "Please forgive me Dear master."as the cock was pulled in and out of his pale ass.

The slave had never done that since that day. The young slave as he waited for his master to finish his tea , was however allowed to suck on his master's nipple. The master would undo his shirt and point to his nipple and gave the command "SUCK." As he talked to the other doms, The master would often put his hand on the back of the slave's head as the slave began to suck the nipple.. The slave would caresse his master's chest as his master "Nursed" him.

The young slave often felt his master's fingers run through his hair . Master would then pull his hair and give the command "Stop." The slave stopped and resumed his kneeling at his master's feet. He would put his ass back up so his master could continue stroking his ass. He would again rest his head on Master's leg and waited as Master finished his lunch. Soon after they would leave the cafe and head for home.

One day after such a lunch, apon returning Master announced to his slaves it was to be random slave whipping day . He gave the order for his Slaves to assemble in the whipping room. "Bring forth the chosen one." the master would go and change from his walking clothes to a pair of black leather chaps and a skin tight sleeveless black shirt. The young slave walked behind him obedently as his master lead him to the whipping room. His master then took hold of his cock and his leash , and lead him over to the Master's chair

The Master would then sit in his comfortable chair and his sex slave sat at his feet with his head resting on Master's thigh. His leash in Master's hand , as his master stroked his pet's neck excitedly. Master gave the command " Bring the chosen one in. Prepare him for the whipping."

The other slaves assembled, preparing the chosen one . The chosen one was often naked save for a plain collar and a large fake cock in his ass. The slave was blindfolded so that he could not tell when the random whipping was to happen. The chosen slave was hooked by the collar to a rack to await the whipping. his hands were bond to his sides so he couldn't resist. The chosen slave offered up his ass to his master. The master gave the signal for the cock to be twisted and the whipping to begin.

Among the slaves, This was a honour, despite the harshness of the whippings. It was like being a sex toy for their master. Before the whippings the Chosen slave despite being castrated would have his nipple sucked by another slave. Another would fondle the Chosen slave chest and his nipples and also bit the buds.. That day's Chosen one then had the cock twisted by another. Although none of the slaves felt no pleasure from this, all knew it pleased Master to watch these sexual acts. The whipping of his slaves was something that turned the master of Morairty manor on sexually. As did the screaming of the Chosen One.

As always when the whipping began,the young sex slave would go to his master on his knees and face him. The Master would look at him and smiled and nodded .The young slave would then turned his attention to Master's cock and begain to suck and lick it, while caressing his master's inner theigh with his fingers. For the Master alway became arroused at the whipping. It was one of the main reason Master had Random Slave whipping days. It also was this reason he had his young sex slave there with . The master figured he might as well have his sexual needs met while he watched the whippings.

As his cock was being sucked by his special sexual slave, Master moaned in delight as he came and gleefully watch the two slaves who carried the whips struck the flesh of the chosen slave. He would caress his sex slave's ass as the chosen slave was whipped. The chosen slave would beg for mercy which the chosen slave knew was no good but Master wished the day's chosen slave to beg , today The Chosen one did not disapoint.

The Master would let out a roar of pleasure as he came fully in his sex slave's throat. The young slave swallowed all his master gave him. The young slave released his master's cock and the master drew the slave's face to his own and kissed him" That was wonderful my pet, master is pleased."

He then handed the leash to Moran and gave the command " Take him to my rooms , Bathe and prepare him. He is to have a nap. Have him ready for 7. We will be staying in tonight.. Have the kitchen slaves perpare his favorites foods by 5pm. I have some household business to deal with" He pointed to the Chosen one as he picked up the riding crop. He went to the sex slave's side . He gave the head of his sex slave's cock a squeeze and kissed his cheek."Go with your groom , Master will be up soon My sweet slave. Your groom,Moran will prepare you for Master."With that the groom took the sex slave to prepare him for his evening in with his master.

welll i warned you...

 

ok again i have noooo idea where this dirty little bunnie came from...

there will be more.


	3. Chapter 3

3\. Ok warning time... this is chock full of harsh beatings and sexuall content ( like you care)

ok still want to enter? Ok welll i warned you.

" Take him to my rooms , Bathe and prepare him. He is to have a nap. Have him ready for 7. We will be staying in tonight.. Have the kitchen slaves perpare his favorites foods by 5pm. I have some household business to deal with" He pointed to the Chosen one as he picked up the riding crop. He gave the head of his sex slave's cock a squeeze and kissed his cheek."Go with your groom , Master will be up soon My sweet slave. Your groom,Moran will prepare you for Master."With that the groom took the sex slave to prepare him for his evening in with his master.

As they entered the master's bedroom, Moran clapped his hands and four slaves appeared. Moran nodded and the slaves went to where the sex slave stood. One removed his leash. the other removed his collar. One knelt in front of him and removed his cock ring , then Moran told the young sex slave to bend over and the fourth slave removed the butt plug.. the three slaves in charge of the ring, leash and collar, put the items on the table and took their leave. The butt plug slave took the plug with him to be taken to be cleaned for another day.

Moran took the young slave in to the special wash stall . He clapped his hands again and four naked slaves appeared ."Bathe him. Make sure he is clean. The master has plans for him tonight." Moran watched as two of the slaves lathered soap on the young sex slave's body taking care to get every spot on his body clean. Taking care to make sure the Young slave's cock got special care.

The pubic hair was washed with a special shampoo that was used on Sex slaves only. Moriarty had once told Moran he loved the smell of it. He had ordered that his sex slave's pubic hair be washed in it every day.

The sex slave did not move as one of the shampoo slave put the shampoo in his pubic hair. The Sex slave's hair was also washed and then water gently rinsed away the soap and shampoo. Like the others when their jobs were done four of the slaves took their leave. The remaining slave buried his nose in the pubic hair, smelt it and reported to Moran that the pubic hair was clean. "Ass up." Moran commanded of the shampoo slave did as he was told as a riding crop was brought down on his was to make sure the shampoo slave didn't enjoy smelling the Master's toy's pubic hair .The slave was again struck on the ass with the riding crop. "You are dismissed" Moran ordered the slave.

Moran then lead the young sex slave out of the shower stall and dried him off. as he did he spoke gentle words as he ran his hands over the pale ass . "Thats a good boy. You are a pretty slave. We will be nice and clean for Master yes we will." As Moran finished drying him, the young slave would sigh as Moran used a giant plush towel. Once the sex slave's body was dried, he was lead to a chair and made to sit. Moran picked up the gold cock ring from the table and snaped it back on the young slave. The tip of his cock was swepted out with a tiny makeup brush.

Again he clapped his hands and two more slaves entered with combs . One of the slaves attended to the Master's sex slave's hair and the other(who was naked) knelt before him and combed out his thick pubic hair. The pubic hair slave as like the shampoo slave was given the "Ass up " Order then recieved two firm whacks with the crop.

Once this was done, Moran would dismiss the hair brushing slaves and set to work polishing the body of the young slave. Again he talked to him lovingly. "There's a good boy . You will be nice and clean for your master. You are a very lucky thing. Yes you are." As he spoke he rubbed the bare body with a soft buffer un til it shone. He then took hold of the slave's cock and buffed it just to the point before it started to get hard.

He then took a Q tip from his kit as he commanded the Master's special slave " Ass up." Obedently the young slave did as he was told and waited as his entrance was cleaned . Moaning as the tip entered him, twisted and then was removed. The entrance was then wiped with a soft wash cloth.

When this was done, two slaves appear and were given the order to put the sweet smelling body lotion on the young slave's body. When the Young slave was ready, his collar was put back on, and a new plug put back in his ass . His nails were cleaned and and trimmed , his teeth brushed. Moran then lead him to his cot and spoke " Lay down, You are to have a nap, before your Master arrives " As the sex slave lay down on his cot, Moran gave his plug one last twist. and then covered him up and left the Master's bedroom.

At 7pm the master entered the bed room and found his sex slave clean and sound asleep. Morairty went over to the cot and sat down on the cot and took off his shirt. He gently touched the slave's cheek and kissed it. The slave opened his eyes and looked at his master sleeplily. "Master." the sex slave then sat up and leaned toward his master who put his arms around his sex toy and drew him close . "Suck." came the gentle command.

The young sex slave began to suck his Master's nipple. He did so for several minutes. Then his head was pulled back as The Master rose and led his slave to his sat his young slave down on the bed as he spoke"On your stomach and ass up." Willing his slave obeyed his master. His master mounted him . With one thrust his master's cock entered his slave's willing body. this caused his slave to moan in pleasure as he felt his beloved master thrust in and out of him and kneeding his ass.

"Who do you belong . Whose SEXUAL SLAVE ARE YOU? Who is your master. For who is the only person you come for. SCREAM IT SO THE WHOLE HOUSE MAY HEAR YOU." His master roared as he thrusted his cock deep in to the willing body. The slave threw back his head and sobbed " I belong to MASTER. I AM THE SEXUAL SLAVE OF JAMES MORIARTY.. JAMES MORIARTY IS MY MASTER. I COME ONLY FOR HIM. I PLEASURE ONLY HIM." Master rode him hard again he roughly kneeded the pale ass.

He then drew out of the slave and ordered "On your back." Master had a slave enter the room and put a fake cock up the sex slave's ass . The slave was dismissed . The master picked up a small remote from his night stand. As his master pressed the button the sex slave felt the most wonderful pleasurable pain course through him.

Each press of the button made him want to come. The young sex slave knew he could not. Again as his master pressed the button, the pleasure and pain he felt took the young sex slave to a wonderful place he knew he could not fully reach untill his cock ring was removed .The fake cock was removed but the cockring remained on the young slave's throbbing cock.

Master then mounted his toy and slammed down harshly on the Sex slave's cock. He leaned forward and hissed lustfuly as he undid the slave's cock ring. "You are to come, Fast and hard. Pleasure your Master. But you are not to scream, You may only squeal until i tell you other wise."As he leaned over and harshly bit the young slave's nipple and took hold of his hands and held them over the sex slave's head with one hand and smacked his ass with his riding crop with the other . "Come."

Ok weird spot but not to worry this uni is far from over...


	4. Chapter 4

4 Third verse same as the first . little bit longer a little bit verse. ( oh like you all care)  
So you won't take warning eh? well fine. you still want to enter this world? well ok again you have been warned

Master then mounted his toy and slammed down harshly on the Sex slave's cock. He leaned forward and hissed lustfuly as he undid the slave's cock ring. "You are to come, Fast and hard. Pleasure your Master. But you are not to scream, You may only squeal until i tell you other wise."As he leaned over and harshly bit the young slave's nipple and took hold of his hands and held them over the sex slave's head with one hand and smacked his ass with his riding crop with the other . "Come."

"Attention, All Dominates , For those who are interested, in one hour we wish to show how to properly whip one' s slave in to event located in the main lobby of Adler hall. Also Dominates , need a new slave ? one to bath other slaves for you? Or do you want one just to have to treat like dirt? It the answer is yes... do not forget the Slave auction in the common room at ... "

The young Moriarty sex slave looked at his Master who sat in a soft arm chair in the great hall's eatery. The sex slave knelt beside him on a soft cushion Master ran his fingers through the slave's hair. "Did you hear that poppet. There is to be a Whipping demo.. Do you know what that means? It means you may give my cock pleasure as you do on random whipping day. " He smiled eviliy as his sex slave begain to suck his nipple and kiss his chest " Oohh ,I do hope They allow the Slave To Scream."

They were at the Montly Sex slave fair which was being held at the town hall and comunity centre known as Adler Hall. In the past they had come to several of these sex slave fairs. The young slave knew his master looked forward to coming to them each month and it soon became a special outing for them.

The fair was where masters could bring their sex slaves to out fit them in latest sex slave attire, such as cock rings and collars and body harnesses for whipping racks. . Also to get different Fake cocks and butt plugs .

Booths where you could get copies of your Sex slave's cock made. Also where you could get whips and lessons on how to whip one's slave. There were also classes, teaching sex slaves to bathe their masters.

There were books on how to make sex slaves and other slaves obey you. Also ones how to train sex slaves to suck cocks properly. Also where household grooms could come and learn how to tend to sex slaves. Such as how to dry them, clean sex slave's cocks, applying oils and other bathing technics.

It was also where Masters could buy and sell both kinds of slaves, A master could also test drive different sex slaves. Dominates could also pay a stud fee and have one of the "In House." sex Slaves fuck One 's own sex slaves while their master watched.

The fair also had slave olympics where sex slaves competed in such events as who could keep their ass up while a Fake cock was being pulled in and out of them. Who could stay silence as they were being fucked by their slave could handled more then one finger up their asses again while being fucked by one's master. To who could keep their ass up while attached to a rack by a butt plug without pulling off of it. Also who could suck their masters cock the longest with out taking a breath.

Prizes for these events ranged from new cockrings, to new sex toys of the master's chosing, to the most covendent of all for any of the sex slaves. "To be a Master for the day." of one of the Fair's "In house" sex slaves . In which the "Master for the day." would spend the night with his "Prize " in one of the posh rooms at The Adler.

There where also booths where a master could rent a private room and rent as meny sex slaves that one wanted for hours at a time. Ones to dance naked while the Dominates could watch and touch them. Some to suck ones cock, ones that Masters could watch have sex with each other and other such pleasures.

Moriarty's young sex slave sat at his master's feet between his legs on a plush pillow with his head resting on his master's leg .Master pointed to the cushion beside his chair "Here poppet and ass up." Obediently the young slave did as he was bidded. He shivered in delight as his master ran his finger over his bare ass . "Oh Master." His master then pulled and pushed the plug the young slave had in his ass in and out . This caused the young sex slave to moan and wiggle in pleasure.

A wait slave come over and asked if he could get Master and his sex slave some thing to eat and drink. Master told him some strawberries and champange for himself "And as for my sex slave I think apple pieces and some cheese cubes and also a fuckingmonkey smoothie " He thought for a minute "Oh and some chocolate mousse for him to lick off my fingers." The wait slave nodded as he went to get the order. Master motioned to his sex slave. "Kneel, and we will prepare you for your snack,"

Then Master got up and mounted his sex slave's cock which he rode for several minutes as the young sex slave sucked his Master's nipple. The sex slave moaned as the butt plug went deeper in to his body and felt his master's hands on his ass pushing his cock deeper in his master's body. "Come for master, come for master , poppet." as he undid his sex slave's cock ring. The young slave came as his master continued to ride him. Then the master dismounted, put the cock ring on the young slave's cock. Then went to sit back in his chair.

His sex slave again knelt on the cushion beside his chair with his ass up giving his master easy access. A naked cock washing slave came over to wipe down the slave's cock. When the cock washing slave was done. The master gave him the command " Ass up."

To which the slave was given three brutely whacks on the ass with Jame's riding crop. It was the custom to do this when out in public when uncastrated slaves touched one's sex slaves cock even if it was just to clean it. Just so slaves knew their places and not to enjoy touching a Master's sex slaves .

Two wait slaves brought over a small table and set it up in front of them and put the bowls and drinks on the table. Master picked up the Fuckingmonkey ( which was a small sized drink made from bananas , which was only giving to Sex slaves, It was for sexual stimuli for the sex slave)But it was only to be give to a sex slave by one's master. It was forbiden for normal slaves to drink it. For a normal slave to drink a fuckingmonkey meant a public whipping and to be sold as grape peelers

Normal working slaves ate only bread and water and a vitamin injection in their cock once a month.. Master held the straw to his slave's lips and spoke "sip." The young sex slave did as he was told. Master then took it away and set it down on the table.

He patted his lap "Come, sit." Eagerly his Sex slave scrambled up on his master's lap. As the master' s arms embraced him , the young sex slave nuzzled his master's neck and purred contently . The master smiled as he picked up a piece of apple and put it to his sex slave's lips. "Eat." He commanded gently.

The young slave did as he was told and took the piece of fruit from his master's fingers. As he ate the piece of fruit, the sex slave moaned as he felt his nipple being tweeked by his master. The sex slave felt his master's cock rest deliciously between his ass crack touching his own with its tip..

The young slave asked timidly "May Slave feed you My master?" The master smiled "Of course slave may, poppet. what would Poppet like to feed his master?" Smiling shyly the slave spoke. "May slave offer you a strawberry dipped in chocolate mouse my master?" His master nodded as the sex slave picked up one of the strawberries and dipped in the chocolate mousse . The master stopped him and put a finger in the mousse and made it so the Mousse wouldn't drip. he then smeared the mousse on his own nipple and spoke "Now once poppet feeds master, poppet is to suck his master's nipple clean."the young sex slave did as he was told , he fed his master the strawberry, then he sucked and licked at his master's chocolate covered nipple .

Soon his master's nipple was sucked and licked clean. His master pulled his head away gently and fed his sex slave the apple pieces and the cheese. His Master also fed him some of the strawberries. Strawberries were a food that only masters ate, they were considered a food too good to feed to a sex slave. Unless given to one's sex slave as a treat.

The master held the straw of the Sex slave's drink as the young slave drank from it . His master cooed as he stroke his sex slave's neck and gently kissed it. "That's master's good toy. You like that don't you my pet. Yes you do ." The young slave nodded as they finished feeding each other and soon two wait slaves took away the dirty dishes and the table. Another slave wiped off the master's nipple that the sex slave had sucked the chocolate off of. Another wiped the sex slave's face. The head wait slaves asked if the Master would like any thing else. Master ordered a another glass of champagne and another small bowl of chocolate mousse for his sex slave.

Soon the whipping demo started, the moriarty sex slave knowing his place knelt down facing his master. Lucky for him, Master had wore only worn his Chaps and a pair of cowboy boots. The sex slave took his master's cock in to his mouth and waited.. He knew he was not to start sucking untill the demo he waited, he put his fingers in his master's pubic hair. He knew Master liked when he did this.

ok soooo again i warned you... there will be more chaps


	5. Chapter 5

5\. I'D TURN BACK IF I WERE YOU.  
not gonnna well ok

so another warning here this chap is full of whipping and sex . Still want to enter the house of Moriarty? well ok you've be warned

enjoy.

Soon the whipping demo started, the moriarty sex slave knowing his place knelt down facing his master. Lucky for him, Master had wore only worn his Chaps and a pair of cowboy boots. The sex slave took his master's cock in to his mouth and waited.. He knew he was not to start sucking untill the demo he waited, he put his fingers in his master's pubic hair. He knew Master liked when he did this.

As the demo begain, the sucking of his master's cock began. The young slave as he sucked, made it so his ass was in the air for his master's master watched as the "Andson model" Slave in the Whipping demo shackles was struck by his Mistress ( Moriarty knew her as "Donovan. He knew her from other Dominates social function . He had heard she could be a right little bitch to her slaves. But then again, he thought to himself" so could I".)

He had also heard that she often was the one who got on her knees before her meny sex slaves, and sucked their cocks . That she often allowed her sex slaves to be her"Master." and to dominate her in her bedroom. That was something Morairty would never do. In his house, he was lord and master.

The dominatrix up on the stage was tall in stature, with big tits which she made a point of never covering . at the other fairs he had seen her and she always had a new sex slave with her, every time, sucking those tits. And a even bigger mouth that he reasoned must be perfect for sucking that any slave's cock. Master smiled as he watched the whipping "Well, l'll say this for her. She knows how to handle that whip."

As the young sex slave sucked his master's cock,The young slave shivered in delight as he felt his master's hands up and down his body. As the master watched the whipping, he caressed the bare ass that his slave offered him.

But then came the moment the master and sex slave were waiting for. For the Domiantix as she brought down the whip on the"Anderson" Slave, gave the command 'SCREAM." A guteral, almost primal scream puked from the shackled slave's lungs.. This sent James over the edge.

With a roar of pleasure the young slave's Master came fast and hard. As his master came, The young slave took every drop of cum his master gave him. As master glanced around, he saw other Masters with their sex slaves using them as they watched the Demonstration. Some master were having their cocks sucked, others had their sex slaves on all fours as the masters thrusted their cocks in their sex slave's ass and rode them. Some were finger fucking their slaves, others were having their slaves suck their nipples as their masters watched the whipping.

The master as he finished coming in his Sex slave's mouth,he gave the command "Stop." Instantly the sex slave stopped and licked the cock clean, when he was done, his master pointed to the pillow beside his chair "kneel." as a naked cock washing slave came and knelt in front of Master and cleansed his cock. When the Master was cleaned, he got up and put the sex slave's leash on his collar" UP" he commanded, the young sex slave rose to his feet, and they headed for home.

One warm summer's morning , the Young Morairty sex slave waited in his master's bedroom. He had been bathed and dressed in his best collar. His master had sent word that he was taking his "Poppet" on a private picnic in at a private lake. Master had also left word that his sex slave was not to wear a cock ring or a butt plug. The young slave shivered in anticipation. He knew that compaired to other sex slaves he was very lucky to have such a master as James Moriarty. The special picnic was in honour of the three year anniversary of the day The master bought him.

As he sat there on Master's bed. The door to his master's bedroom opened. the sex slave looked up and smiled shyly as his Master came in to the room. The sex slave rose eagerly and scampered over to his master, who put his arms around his poppet and gently kissed his sex slave's cheek . He then reached up and undid the sex slave's collar and took it off of him. "We do not need that today do we poppet."

The master then took his poppet in to his arms and gently kissed him on the lips. As his master kissed him in this most inimate way, a wave of mixed emotions coursed through his body. Shocked by the actual kiss , but at the same time , so thrilled by it .He felt so loved by his master . On their world it was uncommon for Masters to kiss their sex slaves on the mouth. "OH master." the young sex slave breathed as he felt his Master's tongue gently but firmly gain access to his mouth.

It had felt wonderful when Master had so tenderly took his collar off. for the first time in his exsistance he felt like James's lover not his sex slave. He felt free. If only for that day. He was completely naked and in his beloved master's arms. The master who had just kissed him genuinely, almost lovingly. His master broke the kiss.

The young slave started to speak but master gently put his finger to his lips. "No words Darling poppet." The master lead him to the bed. "Today, for one day only, my darling you will come to this bed as my Lover. Before our picnic this after noon, I wish to make love to you,as an equal. After our picnic, you will spend the night in my arms, not as my sex slave." His master lay him down among the softness of the pillows.

The young naked slave shivered as he watched as his master shed his own clothes and returned to the bed where he gathered the young slave in his arms and spoke."What do you wish, my poppet." The young sex slave looked up at him and spoke shly and timidly"To make love to my master."

well I warned you.. but did you listen ohhhh no... giggggles I;m glad you didn't giggggles,

ok what do we think ( oh and don't worry if you think Moriarty is going soft, he's not believe you me... He is still his young sex slaves master. next chap the private picnic .


	6. Chapter 6

6\. DANGER ! DANGER! DOOO NOT ENTER! DO NOT ENTER.  
no good huh? welll again i warned you. still want to enter this world ? well ok again i did warn you..

The young naked slave shivered as he watched as his master shed his own clothes and returned to the bed where he gathered the young slave in his arms and spoke."What do you wish, my poppet." The young sex slave looked up at him and spoke shly and timidly"To make love to my master." His master smiled at him and that morning ,he allowed his sex slave the liberty of making love to him.

Today, there was to be no commands. No orders to kneel or ass up or beatings. It was two men enjoying each other as lovers. Gently, the master exposed his young slave's entrance and kissed it tenderly over and over. This made his slave tremble in pleasure. His master then did something that caused his young slave to cry out in pleasurable agony. His master, his beloved master( who he would obey forever and always) softy caressed his entrance with his tongue" Oh my master. I am yours.. Please, Please...Do with me as you will."

For the second time, that today His master kissed him softly yet quietly on the lips as he ran his fingers through the young slave's hair. He spoke urgently "Please Poppet. I want to feel you inside me ." The young slave licked his dry lips as he spoke "Master?"In response the Master rolled over on his back and spread his legs apart. Moriarty then tenderly guided his young slave's body between his legs and made it so the tip of the young slave's cock touched his master's entrance. The young slave shuddered in delight at the mere touch. This felt so different from all the times that his master had mounted his cock.

The young slave never felt so nervous in his life. He had never been the one on top. for he was a sex slave. It was unheard of to mount ones master. But here at this moment, he was naked, with no collar, no leash or cock ring . He was about to give himself as a free man ( if only for this day) to another. A man he adored. The other was of all people, his master. It frightened him. What if he mounted his master's body wrong. if he displeased his master when he did. What if when he was his sex slave again, his master chose to punish him and took him to the whipping room. He loved his master and wanted to please him always. Tonight was no exception.

Trembling the young sex slave spoke as his master kissed his neck "Master, I am afraid. I am not sure how to do this. I have always been the one who... . I do not want to disappoint my master." The young slave sighed as he felt his master's soft hands caress his bare ass. The Master as he did this, coaxed soothingly"It is alright Poppet. Do what you feel is right for you. Do not worry about disappointing could never disappoint me. You haven't yet." The master gently pulled his slave down closer and tenderly kissed his lips again.

A shiver course through the young slave as his cock was gently guided into his master's body for this first time as his master's lover and not his sex slave.. He had never felt any thing so tight or wonderful surrounded his cock in all of his exsistance. He sighed "OH master." as his master's hands guided his slave and helped him ride his master's body. Soon the young slave fell asleep on his side with his master laying beside him, watching his young slave sleep.

Silently as not to wake him, the master began to kiss his lover's chest .The slave moaned but still slept. The master smiled as he continued to kiss his chest, and his lips came to his poppet's beautiful cock. He began to kiss it tenderly then he got to the glorious tip. He slipped his mouth over the tip and begain to suck on it.

Suddenly the young slave's fluttered open. He lay there stunned and unable to move as he felt his master's lips on his cock. As he felt his master's tongue twirling around his cock, a wave of pleasure washed over the young slave. His master brought him to a wonderous orgasim. He saw stars as he reached the height of it and came in a glorious burst in his master's mouth.

His master release his cock and gathered him in his arms and smiled."Hello,poppet. " as he kissed his cheek and ran his fingers over his slave's bare chest stopping to finger a nipple.

The young slave smiled as the master continued "Would you like to taste your self? " Before his slave could object, his master kissed him opened mouth and deeply. The Young slave was awestruck at the taste of his own body fluid on his master's tongue. They broke the kiss and the slave soon nestled in his master's arms and soon both fell asleep.

ok the pic nic is in the next chap i soo hope you like this.


End file.
